Lost neice
by Jae1
Summary: its a story... bout a lovey lady.......... who has a tail... hey wait a minute..
1. welcome to bayville

Chapter 1, Welcome to bayville.   
Fiamma exited the bus, the old bag throwen over her shoulder, she was happy to have finally left new orleans, not that she didn't loved New orlenes, but... the place, she would never go back there, her uncle would make sure of that. She looked around, the place smelt like flowers.. the usaul clove smoke wasn't around, and teens where accually.. Normal.  
Now she just had to find somewhere to sleep before she joined her uncle.  
The house was old and cheep, and cheep was good, even though uncy darl would pay her way though life, she rather just use the money she had left over. Anyway she had allready enlisted in school, Bayville highschool, mm sounded... seay. She brought a bed and got the man to bring it for her, "such a big house for a little girl?"he siad, the fat man looked around to see what house mates she might have "yeah mabye one day you too can own your own home." "How old are you?" he said, the brooklen accent slerred over his tounge. "old enough to protect myself." "what are you like 15?" "16, and don't runin the walls." "lady yur walls where allready runin before I got here." "I know, I was asking you not to clean them" he put away his rag, Fiamma then notced the ring on his finger, and the lust in his eyes. " So, hows the wife and kids?" she knew what she was thinking you didn't have to be a mind reader to know, she had the bonus that she was. "Look, the bed looks great there, heres your tip, my dad will be home soon.. so yeah." This was a lie, her father had been dead for over 7 years, and this man didn't belve her, he thought so. he walked slowly over to her... "look just back off ok? I don't want to hurt you" "What is a little girl like you gonna do?" it wasn't till his hand was buring that he relised, her voice came from inside his head. "wha.. what are you?" She looked up her Absenth green eyes glowing, "nothing you can take on" she threw to him a wadd of cash. "leave now, don't tell anyone, I know your thoughs... I know you, your children... Agitha. All of it, now leave and don't tell anyone." he did fast, Fiamma sat down upon her bed. She pulled her tiny t.v watch, the only thing that keep her sane, and watched whatever was on. She awoke to the sun, it looked like 5.30. School was gonna start REAL soon... she jumped outta bed.. not that there was much to jump out of.  
She pulled on her netting, her black *hate me* top and her vynal mini. Her knee high Monster boots and her fav good luck strip socks that go only an inch above her boots, she hid her tail.. as she allways did. She brushed her black/blue long hair. Traced her eyes with black, she had masterd the art of putting on makeup without a mirror. Only her eyes and hair gave away her catness that and the way she stood, held her body and walked. Ok so her tail was the only thing missing, but.. this could be passes off as a teenager thing.  
She grabed her leather book. Another parental talastment.   
She walked into her first class, or more she stalked. Looking at her day table she saw she had Bioligy, she accually liked that, not that she would ever let on.  
The teacher was a young woman, with blond hair and glasses, "how cleche" Fiamma siad to herself, strutting in she gave her 'slip' to the teach."Oh fiiammaa? fimma?" she bent her head to the teacher, gracefully.. without knowing it.. "Fiamma, its italian, for flame" she wisperded into her teachers ear. " Oh sorry, class this is...." The bable just washed over Fiamma, her eye caught a boy with blue hair... niceeee. She looked down at his arm.. his watch didn't look excatly like a watch but like a... "er Fiamma?" She looked up from him.. "yess?" "you can sit next to kurt." Fiamma knew where she was going.. she sat down next to him.. and she fell silent.. dam her shyness. "Hey!" she lit up with his accent. "Your, your german?" "Yes!" hes grin widen, then failed, "is that a problem?" "No, no, not.. not at all." He seem to intimadate her, even though his toothy smile was so much like hers (allthough she didn't noticed untill later) he had a, mental impact on her, she had band her telepathy for the room other wise the noise would drive her crazy, but there was something about this blue haird boy. Also he's hair, didn't seam to be dye, it was almost naural, a boy with blue hair, that could only be one..thing, by this time she noticed she was stareing at the boy, hes arm shot up behind his head to scratch it, he was oviously embrassed, "uh sorry, I kinnda spaced out." she turned around, her pale face buring up. the teacher started to talk, she felt JKurt look at her, but was still to embrassed to look back.. Only thing she knew is that she would find out more about the intersting blue baby doll.   
She serched for he next class, they heavy books weighing her down, the leather binds slippery. There heavyness only made the fate of the books more real. Their sound was a heavy bang. After about ten people passed and delayed her makeing her drop the books agian, on person came to her resucue, a sliver hair guy.. his clear blue eyes hide something to the world. He bent over to help Fiamma. On getting up she though she migt as her saviour for on more favour." Uh, think um..." "Pietro." "huh, cool name, Im Fiamma, I was woundering, since you so kind and all.." he though this funny and made a little nose like laughing. "you think Im kind?" "well you helped me didn't you?" He looked at her, and blinked once..." yeah. Don't tell anyone k?" a grin spread over his face." But you see, when I see a cute girl I have to stop and be their, er, lets say knight in shineing amour, or." Looking down. "Moron top, in todays case." "well In any case, thank you, but Im gonna have to ask another favour of you?" she looked hopeful at this somewhat jummpy young lad. "Anything." "could you? Would you? help me find my next class?" "aaahh, what have you got?" "Art, um, yeah art." "Really? You in luck thats what Class I have." "really?" Fiamma was happy that peitro was in her class, this cute guy was deffenally someone she wanted to know better, but she had to ask, just as they where walking off.. "Do you drink a llot of coffie?" he just laughed.   
Peitro invited her to sit with him and his friends, but she just wanted to be alone. she sat, on the grass (she allways love nature) and pulled out her mothers old book, It was an old German faeiry tales, her mother use to read it to her before she went to bed in Aue, the most beautiful place in the world, so close to the river, and the moutians held the best smell, she opend her eyes to see the blue haired boy, kurt, looking at her book, she jumped. "sorry to startle you, but I came over to see if you wanted any comapny, and noticed, that your books, its German. " "yes, I know." "I have that book and its all german, mabye it was turned into an eglish book?" "No, No I got it from... from a lady i once knew, back when I lived in Aue.... " "germany." "Yes youve heard of it, Ive been there once, its extreamly beautiful." That made her smile, it sounded perfict with his accent. "It is.thank you, I have a great respect for that place, and you just made me relise it is as speacil as i allways though." He grined agian, thats when she noticed what was so familer about his smile.. he had, something like fangs.. like she did. "Do you, mabye wanna sit down?" "Oh, uh.. no I can't." he saw the sadness in her eyes, "Oh ok.." but you can come sit with my friends." She looked up to the table he was pointing at. "Oh, well thats nice but... no. Im too shy.. Mabye another day, today I just wanna read my book... is that OK? "Of Course it is! You just come over whenever your ready fruelin!" He waved and then left, looking back now and agian. She read his mind this time, and knew what he was... just like her. 


	2. Chapter 2: Striving to meet the impossib...

I don't own X-men eveolution, if i did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fict or this disclamer, Well mabye if I was stupid... er.. I DO However own Fiamma, My own cloths and my dignatety... wait Ok maeybe not that buit the rest I do... and x-men evo... As I said.I don't own it!*I do really* MAWHAHAHaHaH *No I don't!* Now Im cofuesing you! AH HA!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
She sat in her house, forced to leave it ,she was going to keep it and go live with her uncle and if she hated it, she would run to the house and stay there till she got the money.Her uncle hated her living in a house all by herself, she loved it, loved being alone... sure she got lonely and wanted... friends, guys... yeah she like the guys, she like Pietro, she was defiantly going to get to know him better, but, the german boy, Kurt.... there was something deeper, than... well, what she felt for Pietro, Kurt was something... mental, she felt like she knew him.  
  
she went out side, they backyard was huge, one reason why she spent so much money on such a little house.. the backyard was bigger than it. She let her hands light up, and let the power surge through her, she loved the feeling, it was... magical... she light herself a small fire... She stared at the flames, Fiamma E Indecento... flame of the fire.She thought about her uncle, what if she deiced to leave, leave the high-school leave Bayville. Leave Caffeine addicted Peitro, blue haired Kurt.... Leave him before she got to know him. She didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit.  
  
Her dream was filled with her parents, Kurt, her uncle, and some people she didn't even know... she could always remember her dreams, but.. this was different. The darken house was like the orphanage, big, dark and frightening. Unlike like the orphanage so called "doctors" and "nurses" were'nt rushing around, taking children out of their bed, children like her, and replacing them, drugged and distorted (sometimes missing bits or with newly appointed scars) And the priest. The only evil man she had knowed, a priest who would have thought?  
  
It was hours before light, she usually never slept over day... she didn't sleep much at all, five hours was enough time for her, she was forced to get use to wakening up early when she was younger. she threw her legs over the side of her bed, it was so cold, the old fireplace was dusty and had cobwebs decorating it. She lit the fire "Ahhh so much better than matches" she sat down and stared into the flame, fire was like her best friend.. It always listen to her and moved with grace and a sway ness that look like it was actually listing to he problems.. yes fire was her friend. Buy the time the fire was Warming the whole building up, the floor boards where like as small instalater, her bare feet moved over them, "Ah sweet fruity loops, send me to the hunger-less life" she giggled to herself, thinking how lonely she must be to talk to her cereal, but she liked being alone... didn't she?  
  
She looked at the window, beautiful, she seemed to noticed something different about out side all every time she look at it. She smiled a bit, then more remembering that she had art, and Pietro would be there, he was weird, and he seemed a bit.... but she really liked him, she was nice, good looking.. and one hell of an artist. She sat on the floor.. and drank the milk in the bottomm of the bowl... she decide to move and get ready for school.  
  
Her fist class was music, she love music, back in the orphanage they never let her play her guitar, so she just sang, sang her heart out, when ever they let her outside. Even out side it was concrete there, it was hopeless. She shook her head trying to forget her Horrid past. She walked into the room, so many instruments surrounded her, it was amazing she closed her eyes to think about the music that would come out of them all, the beautiful noise that they would make all harmonized. Three people where already in the class room, a blonde with blue eyes, a guy with weird hair, and another girl with browny/red hair with two white streaks at the front she wore purple lipstick and wore the coolest cloths, the girl looked up.They matched eyes, then Fiamma Look around for a seat."Hey come sit over here!" her accent was southern. Fiamma sat down.  
  
"Hey My names Rouge what would yours be?" "I'm Fiamma." "well I like your name, your new right?" "yeah, from New Orleans.""Really? You haven't got an accent." "yeah, I live in germany before that and Scotland before that. So I don't think I really have any kind of accent." "yeah, it is kinnda weird, I have a friend from germany, maybe you know him Kurt wagner?" "yeah, His in my bio class. His nice." she look down to her feet, so, Rogue was friends with Kurt, great cool, maybe they where dating."So are you two together?" "Me and Kurt? no no no no no!, I mean his IS nice and all, but, no." why did Fiamma felt so much better? "So, uh does he have a girlfriend.?" "No, at least I don't think he does, although... naw. Why do you like him?" she shrug at the question then went on to say. "Naw I just met him, but his Ok looking and nice and I kinnda have a thing for germans, being there for so long, you know?" "yeah I suppose.. so is there any one else, you er thinks cute" She just met this person but she felt close to her already. "well, I dunno. I mean we just met and all." "yeah ok, I understand. so, you like music allot?" "yeah I love to sing and listen to music. Although I lost all my c.ds in the move." Actually this was a lie she lost them before the move the old nurse broke them all. Bitch.  
  
The period was over, they had praised her for her voice, she had been extremely embarrassed, Rouge was a great person, she really liked her. She too had offered her to sit with her friends but, Fiamma wanted her last day of total freedom, to be just that. She hurried off to her next class, which she was happy to say was art.  
  
Pietro wasn't there, she looked down at her painting, last nights dream. "wow thats really good, I mean its all blendy like a dream and stuff you know? is that what its meant to be a dream?" She turned around, Pietro was here after all, just late... that made her smile for some reason.  
  
"Hey Pietro, yeah it the dream I had last night. You like it?""I do its great. Hmp that guy there." he said pointing to one of her people, then looking at his paint touch finger ."sorry, but he looks familiar." Fiamma sighed, but was laughing a little at his energy, she fixed the smudge part, and put a bit a paint on Pietro's face. "Hey why'd ya do that for??" "Just a little revenge." she said with a smirk. "Revenge huh?" He went on to grab the brush from her hand and tried to put a black line on her face, she ran to another brush, "heh heh, now we both have weapons." "Indeed." She ran up to him trying to take another mark, he got his, he was that bit faster than her, the teacher broke it up.. "Come'on we're not children here, you two can stay after the bell goes to clean up, and I'd advise the other's not to clean up today, you have somebody else to do it for you." Fiamma wisped into Pietro's ear. "Thats teaching us well, don't clean up cause somebody else will do it." That got them an after school.  
  
Cleaning up the mess, Pietro was surprisingly happy, even though Fiamma had just got him a after school detention. She looked up to him and he was staring at her, he looked down. Walking over to him, she felt something wash over her, her mind had open up, and Pietro was thinking. 'I wonder what she could be. I know there's something Different, I mean, nobody can be like that and not be one... well that would be interesting, I wonder what her Power would be.' "telepathy" she said. "what? did you say?" "Well you where wondering what powers I have and I told you telepathy. Does that bother you that Im a mutant?" she backed up a bit, wincing at what he might think, she might actually like this boy, and she just told him her deepest secret. "Does it bother me?" he said, she looked to the ground then back up he was gone."No it doesn't bother me. In fact Im happy about it." she jumped, he was behind her." You, your one too?"  
  
"Yep, they call me Quicksilver." She must have look confused cause then he said, "Its because I can run faster than anyone." A wide grin was followed by that, he looked very proud of himself.. "what do they call you?""nothing, I, Im not called anything but Fiamma. Fiamma Cain." He was right in front of her in the blink of an eye. "I was wondering, you wanna do something on friday like a movie or something?" She looked up to him, then back down, she though about her uncle, and the new place and then about Pietro, Quicksilver. " Cocky aren't we?" He grined at her. "  
  
I mean I did only just met you yesterday..." "Yeah but no girl can say no to me" "Oh well then no." He stopped... "No? you mean you don't want to go with me?" "No I didn't mean that, but technically I did say no to you. But I do want to go to the movies with you. You irresistible little speed demon you." He looked happy about that, she felt happy about it. They cleaned up and left. Walking through the door, looking into Pietro's back, (He was singing Basket case, by greenday in his head) she thought 'I've only been here for two days and all ready I've found three Mutants and have a date.' she was starting to like Bayville.  
  
She packed the last of her things, not that there was much, the house was even more ememy, she thought that was bad. Fine so she was going to live with her uncle. She arrived at the Huge house, she rang the doorbell. Waiting for a bit she deiced to leave maybe come back later, maybe. Just then the door open.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I'd like to say, Ok so my last on was bad~spelling~o~rama. Sorry, but bla, Also I can't do accents so yeah, At first I attepmted it, but Kurt sounded like he had a speach impedimate, and Rouge like she was drunk. YES DRUNK, also I notice I'm not any good at writing with somebody else's Charricter way of talking.  
Oh well, reply to it, tell me what you think ::Please??:: ::cutie pie eyes:: 


	3. Chapter 3:He knows what your thinking

I do not own X-men eveoution, I do however own Brad Swaile, the guy who does Kurt Wagner's Voice. He just doesn't knwo it yet.Heh heh he. That and the fiesty feeline Fiamma.Meow. Allthough I pretend I don't.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
There he stood, shot, bulky, strong, 100% badass. "Hey Logan." he looked blankly at her then "Fiamma.were'd you been? You know uncle is worried about you." "Logan chill already, and give me a hug." As she hugged Logan she felt memories flooding back, he was warm, like the big brother she never had, he would look after her, he was going to be more of a pain in the ass than her uncle."How you been?" "Well I've been fine, I suppose, Im so much better for getting out of that, place."   
  
A shudder went down her spine thinking about it. "Is he here?" "Yeah where'd you think here go?" "Just hoping, can I come in?" Logan moved out of the way, she walked into the huge placed, then she saw them, kurt and Rouge watching t.v. There where others she'd seen at school to, kitty Pryde and Jean Grey, Jean seamed a little stuck up for Fiamma's likening. "He's threw here" She hide her face from the watchful eyes. 'thats Fiamma.' "she's a mutant.' 'what she doing here' She could hear all the thoughts. Finally she got to her destination. "Hello Fiamma, welcome back. How are you?" "she looked up to her Uncle.  
  
"Thank you, Its good to be back, Im fine, and how are you, Uncle Xavier?" By now the others had entered in the room, she knew they where wonder why she was here, after all she could read there thoughts. "Everybody." Xavier started." This is my niece, Fiamma Cain." They all said there hellos, Rouge seemed happy to see her , and kurt, wouldn't look in her direction.   
  
"Hey Fiamma, My names Scott, you already go to our school right?" She looked up a bit, letting her hair fall into he eyes, "Uh yeah, I started yesterday." "so what powers do you have?" Jean said that, Fiamma didn't think jean liked her much. That was ok cause she didn't like her much."Well if you want me to show you, where gonna have to go out side." they looked at each other and Xavier just smiled politely.  
  
They walked out side, and Fiamma moved her hair out of the way, she looked at logan, and told him (in his mind) "want to help me and my demonstration?" He smiled at her. "Uh, okay first, Um.. fire." She closed her eyes, and let the fire warm her hand, Logan stepped back, she opened her eyes and a small flame was lit, she placed her hand forward and thought, ring around logan.  
  
Next thing she new, and fire ring was produced around logan. They all gasped, she knew what they where thinking. "He feels no heat.. It uh, doesn't give off heat unless something flammable touches it, so as long as he doesn't touch it, he's fine." She let the flames die down, he stepped out. "I also, well, my mother was half cat." she looked at Kurt, He had changed, allot, he was had blue fur, and a tail, like her. This made her like him all the more.  
  
"So, in being a cat, I uh, I have a tail."she quickly moved on."and I have bright green eyes, I'm agile, flexible and silent, you know, like a cat." She looked around, one was mouth, a tail, like Kurt. "and finally, Like my uncle, I uh, have telepathy." They all said their cools and walked off, she was happy about that Logan came up behind her  
  
. "So, later, you wanna practice or what?" "yeah, later though. I gotta do some stuff. ok?" "yeah, but Im not gonna forget you know." "yeah I know." "So Fiamma." Her uncle had come up behind her. "you've already met some of the children here?" "yeah." she looked around hopefully. "Let me Guess, Pietro's and bad dude and Im not meantt to go out with him right?" "something like that, But Im not gonna stop you from seeing him on friday." "No, your not. And don't do that." "Of course, come see your new room." "do i have to share with anyone?" "Of course not, i thought you would be sick of that." "Iam, dear god Iam." She walked into her new room, its was pretty big, too big for her, but at least her was alone.. she was suprised to see she had her own bathroom.   
  
"Im the only one with a bathroom?why?" "Your powers are getting stronger to know that. And its because I think you'll be in your room more than anybody else, you would rather it this way, I've been keeping this room for you." "Hmp, really? you wanted me to be here so bad?" "Of course, your family.""Well thanks unc, I can take it from here ok?" "Fine, just call me if you get lost." She sighed, "will do." She went out side her room, she heard people talking so she stopped to listen.  
  
"So what happened to her, and her parents?" "They died." "How?." "They where spokes people for mutants rights, both her mother and father where mutants. Her father, my brother, used fire and her mother was half cat. They where killed, back in germany, by anti-Mutants. Then she was sent to New orleans, because, her only known family was there, they didn't know me and I wished to stay off the records for government reasons, her Aunty turned out to be afraid of Mutants, and wasn't too close to Fiamma's mother, so she put her in the orphanage, none of them believe that I had another family member.  
  
Also because her telepathy is limited, I didn't know she was in trouble, untiltwo years ago, thats how long it took her to get out of that place." She had trouble trying not to cry. She went back to her room, and unpacked some stuff. A knock came to the door. "Come in." "Hey Fiamma, you, uh Uncle just told us your story." "Yeah I know." "Its really sad. Im so sorry." "Well Im sure im not the only one to have sad memories." She smiled sadly.   
  
"Yeah well we all do that is except Jean." "Yeah. I know.. its written all over her mind." Rouge looked over to her.. "Do you read every ones mind?" She sighed."Sometimes I do, I don't mean to, but like you, Im still learning. I don't want to read it, I have no choice."She looked up and said."I understand. I have no choice not to touch people." "Sometimes its good not to touch people. If you can't touch them. They can't touch you.. and for a past like mine. Thats a good thing." Rogue looked at her and was going to say something when Logan said. "Grubs up.""Ok Logan coming" He just grunted.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Whoo hoo hoo, so Fiamma's getting her past told for her (I was gonna have her telling it, but its kinnda weird for this early in the stroy so, Uncle x gets it. Is it me or do I make Jean sound like a meaga bitch?  
Mmm... not that I don't just LOVE the Jean.. Sarcastic me?? Dear god no.  
::Blaish:: 


	4. chapter 4:Never let them see you cry

I do not own x-men evo... I should though, just wait, when i rule the world.. x-men evo SHALL BE MINE MAWHAHAHAHA... oh no said to much.. ekk!  
your gonna have to die now...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
  
Chapter 4. Never let them see you cry.  
She laided in the newly made bed, the sheets warm, she snifed the blanket, It was her mothers, Xavier saved it for her, some how.   
It was lovely, it brang back her mother. Her mother seam harder and harder to remeber, her father was easy, walk around Xaviers mansion for a bit and all you can see is photos of them,  
  
and he look so much like her father as well, thats why she tried to stay away from him, she had a hard enough time trying not to get up and hug him and call him "daddy." She turned over and relised, when she huged Logan it was the first time someone has pyshicaly showed her afection.   
Someone belting you with some sort or stick, was affection back in the Orphange, she closed her eyes, her diskman sent her into a sad dreamfilled sleep.  
She woke up and streach, It was Long before Light. she liked to get up at that time, she decied to lay in bed and think untill it was a resonable hour and others would be up. Later her door knocked, at times like this she wished she had telekanisis, like jean.   
  
"Come in who so ever might be knocking at my door." She waited and hear the sound of a knob trying to be open. "I can't it seems to be locked." It was blue boy kurt just her luck, she looked down, a tank top and underwear.... she decied to put some pants on.   
"Um Dam I have to walk all that way, hold on A sec Im..."Bamf"She stod ther looking at him, wow, how'd he do that? "Er sorry" he tuned around, she was confused,then It dawned on her, underwear and tank top. "Its ok, hold on a sec" She put on some pants she found in the drawer   
(apparently Xavier did some shopping for her.) "Ok you can turn around. Thats one cool power you posses.""Thank you, it part and pasel of the blue fur." He tuged at it with his three fingers."I know, Im freakish looking," "I dunno."she siad."I like it, I like your tail too.   
  
Its way better than mine." He looked at her. She made her tail swish behind her, she learned to do that one dya, it took her like three hours jus to move left."wow you really do have a tail!" "Yup its my pride and joy, I get kinnda upset that can't let any one see it. Its so shiny."   
She grined bareing all. "You, you have fangs!""Yeah, of course.. cats do you know." "yeah of course. its just" "That you have fangs too? yeah I know I say them the other day. There allot like mine." she looked at him.. "Um so did you come for any reson?" He shooked his head for a bit,   
"Oh wiat yes, um your uncule told me to tell you have to eat with us." she smiled at him and noded. "To get to know every one I spose...." He think he can save me, but meetin new people, Hmp impossible."yeah ok, i'll be down in a min, I uh have to get dressed."  
She walked down the stars, he boots where still undone and one sock was falling down. "Fiamma." Siad logan." Are those the only socks you wear?" he sent him an evil look. "There not dirty, I wash them all the time, there just my favourtte." To him in her head she added, 'spandex boy.'   
  
He looked menicing at her, she poked her tounge out. "good to see your blending in." "allways unc" She looked around and finally settled on eating Logans toast. "hey you little brat." She was amazed that she was accually haveing fun, and if front of people too, Kitty,   
Scott and Kurt was allready there, Kurt was woofing down something Indiscribable. She looked at it, untill he looked at her, he grined like a chesire cat. "Kurt. What are you eating??" He looked dumbfoundly at his 'food' he smiled agian. "Taco!" She lifted her eyebrow, "A taco... for breakfast?" Scott yelp.  
"not just for breakfast, for luch, tea, and eveything in the middle, thats bugar time."She looked at Scott then Kurt. "Um. O..k." She knew she was smileing, she knew cause it hurt, she knew cause it was differnt, allmost new. She new cause others where smileing back. Except Kitty, she was afraid of Fiamma,   
she could smell it, taste it, hear it. The next thing she knew Logan had pulled her backwards, she screamed, all the way down, to a chair. "Standing isn't going to make to any taller, half Pint. She was so close to saying, who you calling half pint when Jean walked in, her hair was a little static,   
  
she had Obestly been brushing it for a while."hello all, Oh Fiamma welcome to the table, It must be a pain for you to sit with us." She did a buberly laugh, as if it was such a funy joke, scott laugh, he didn't think it was funny, he just loved her, he didn't think he did, but Fiamma could read minds even though  
he was trying to lye to his own brain, he was doing a pretty bad job at it. Kitty still loked nerevious Logan was still pissed about his toast. Fiamma got up, smiled and siad. "Oh you know I don't mind sitting with the peasents every now and agian." She smiled and winked at Scotts and Kurts direction, she walked past   
kitty, her hand glided over her seat, In passing silently she siad Im not going to kill you in your sleep you know, just to get her point across. She put some toats in the toaster. "How'd you know , Like, that was there?" Kitty finally got some Courrage. She whiped around, happy to get the ditz talking. "This toaster has been  
here since I was 12, and that was the last time I vistedted." She laughed and though, poor reliable unc, never changes a thing. 'yes cause I knew you where comeing back, and I knew you would be upset if it wasn't the same.' He was right, of course. The toast pop. Dark on one side light on the other, Butted heavery to the darker   
side with a thin 'coating' of peanut butter. It was Logans favourtte.   
  
She walked over to him and put it on his plate."There two slices for one bite, whata deal." She walked off to tie her shoe laces, out side, in the beatiful out side.   
She snuffed back the tears, she let her gaurd down, and she paid for it, never agian. Jean would have to get to somebody else, Fiamma was a shell. Her shoes took about 3 minutes to tie up, her make up was 2.  
Pulling her hair back she heard a *bamf* she knew night crawler was comming, heshe knew to, it was one big knowing fest, as soon as he landed she said. "Im fine, jean didn't do anything for knew he was going to so me, Im not hungrey, I don't think Logan was being mean and yes, you hairs great." He looked at her...   
"You where reading my mind?"  
she focused on her shoe lace. "yeah Im really sorry, Its hard to turn off sometimes speacially when i just get up." She was lyeing. Of course."Oh its ok. I was gonning to ask you all that anyway, er except my hair... I didn't want you to hear that." He grined. "well I know something of yourse now   
i'll tell you a secreat." He looked at her. she stood up, her shoes where tied."You have the best smile I have ever seen. Now excuse me, I have to go get my books, can't be late."She left him stun. She left herself stun, all the time.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I havent updated for a while, cause i couldn't be botherd.... sorryy.. not that its on your edge of your seat material. 


	5. chapter 5: Daiting the enermy

I don't own x-men evo. otherwise Fiamma would be in there would she??? YES!!@!....  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
Chapter 5. Dateing there enemy. For Who's benefit?  
  
She walked to school alone, she wanted to get out of there before Kurt asked her if she wanted him to walk with her. She did,   
but that wasn't the point she was being all on gaurd and stuff, still, she did love his smile, Singing to herself, and smileing   
about Logans love for toast she felt a quick wind blow her hair. She shiverd, and fliped her hair out of her face. "Ow."  
where'd that come from? Right in front of her Pietro. "How'd you, Oh yeah your the flash." "No, Im faster than the flash."   
She smiled, he ran his hand threw his hair and winked at her. She giggled, and menatlly slaped her self for doing so. "So what  
do you want flash?" He raised his eye brow at her but let it go, It was like a nickname. "At first all I wanted was you comapny,  
but now, I want to give you a dorky nick name too." He had a wicked, sexy grin, and he knew it. "Well your just gonna have to find   
  
that out for yourself flash. Can we keep walking I don't wanna be late for english." "Oooh english, harsh how'd ya get stuck with that."   
She looked at him, with a side smile. "I accually happen to like english." He zoomed behind her, "Oh and I bet english likes you too."   
She turned around. "Get away!"'hey what, Im just admireing the veiw." "what veiw?" He looked shocked then tried to think of a way to say it,   
then gave up. "your a mind reader, you tell Me what veiw." "Oh but Pietro, You like me for my personailty right?" "Best dam Personality I've seen so far!"  
"Does this mean you like me?" he wiped his hand threw his hair again. "your a mind reader, you allready know, what I need to know is, do you like me?"   
She smiled turned around and keept walking. After a while he zoomed up to her. "what took you so long flash." "You didn't answer my question."  
"I'll tell you the answer tomorrow. I know you've fogotten. Iam a mind reader after all." she slinked off. After a while, he would get it.  
  
She heard a "AHHHH, dam how could I foget!" He remberd.  
She was late for english, she knew Pietro wasn't for what subject he had, he zoomed past her.. Or she thinks. She didn't think about  
'A mid summers night dream' the book they where reading in english.   
At lunch she walked down the corridor, every one by now had gone to luch except one guy, he was, weird looking and crouched over, scratching his head,   
he look lost, felt lost and apart from the tune in his head, he was nothing but feelings. "Hey, Uh dude you Ok, you lost something a contact or something?"   
he got up, Kinnda and looked at up. "naw, I was just thinking where to go yo, also I was looking for someone." "yeah mabye Ive seen them? discribe and   
I'll tell you if I have." He was supprised that she was being so nice to him. "Ah, I don't think you have, your new right?" "Yeah. Come'on, ask me I may be   
new, but Im not a socal imbucille. I have Been here for Four days allready!." He sighed, he knew he'd been defeated. "Ok, its a sliver haired guy, with.   
"Flash.. er I mean Pietro?" He looked up mouthing 'Flash?' "Yeah, him." "Uh, no I haven't seen him for a while. Sorry.. so uh whats your name anyway?"   
"toad." Apropiate." So if you see, Pietro tell him Im looking for him yo." "Will do."  
  
He walked away, or at least wobbled. She shruged and headed for the door. Ah the fresh air, allthough it wasn't as fresh as Gremany,  
but it was extreamly better than being locked up. She stood in the light. "Fiamma, come sit!" She turned, Rouge was signaling to her,   
she looked who was with her, Kitty, Scott, kurt, Jean and Evan. She didn't like Evan much, he was somewhat..... Inmature? Proud? Dumb?   
she didn't know what it was. Mabye she just didn't like him. But she had to be nice snice she was Ororo's nephew. She looked at the tree   
she usally sat at, and thought "I may as well be civil after all I am invadering their space." She sat down with them and smiled a pleasent smile,  
it was a fake. Like her whole face. She looked at Rouge.. she liked Rouge, anf her make up, she decieded to ask her later how she did that.   
She looked at them all, Scott was being Nice as usal, somnetimes it so was hard not to remind them, she was Telepathic. Kurt was smilieng his smile,  
  
the little elf had gone fleshy agian. What a shame. She had to laugh at him, he was just so adoreable, and she knew it made him happy, and that made her feel good.  
"I heard a romour." The voice poped the goodness she felt. "About me?" "yes about you, and another person in this school." She looked at her affender.. he eyebrow shot up.  
"And what would that be Jean?" She smiled, it was sickly... she hated fakes."Oh you and a boy named Pietro?" her smile fadded for a bit... and then. "Him? yeah. His, nice."  
She looked over and winked at the ill-fated Jean. "What his a bad guy? Oh well." she turned her head, the tree was looking better and better... "yeah like, His such a dick.   
I mean come'on.." "well... I just have bad tatse in guys no? I gotta go." she got up and left, Rouge was diarpointed , Fiamma heard her say, "Well done jean mabye next time   
you can shoot her, do you know how hard its gonna be to open her up now?" "Look I was just trying to start a convosation, it was she who took it badly. Im going."   
Fiamma didn't care if Jean didn't like her, she didn't care that Kitty was afraid of her, she didnt care that Rouge was thinking she was a hermet.. and she didn't   
care that Kurt though he made her nervouse... yeah thats right she didn't care. She leaned on the tree, It was warm, her eyes where close and she could smell it, the air,   
  
the leaves... the smell of sulfur. "Hey Kurt whats sup?" she open her eyes to the elf In congueto. "How'd you know it was me?" She looked a him. "Oh yeah stupid question."   
She just smiled at him. "So you really have a date with Pietro." "Yeah I do, he asked me and I accepted, no biggy, it wouldn't be any differn't if we wernt mutaints right?"   
she souldn't looking him in his beautful fake blue eyes. "So you know about him? " she noded." And he knows about you." "Yep" He's smile wasn't normal, it was fake. She turned  
her head down. "So you is your uncles not upset." "No he's piss as anything, but.." She looked up. "He doesn't own me. I haven't been own snice my parents died, they lost that privalidge.  
" She ran her hand down the tree. She smiled. "Ahh teen angest, what fun.". Her sock was falling down. She bent over to pick it up. "Aaah what a sight shame it was hidden buy the lucky tree."   
"Flash good to see ya." She got up and eyed him. He looked at Kurt, zipped behind him, and pushed him. "Hey Fiamma, whats you doing with an x-geek." Kurt was offended, he looked at her helplessly.  
"Leve him alone flash. His a friend of mine." That slowed him. " Yeah, and if you don't mind sped Miester I was talking to her." He lifted his eyebrow, and zipped next to Fiamma. "Well, I just wanted to talk to her,  
Blueie." He looked back at Fiamma expecting to see her with a confused look. "Arnt ya gonna askj me why I call him that?" She looked at him, and ran her han along his jaw.." Is it because  
  
his a blue fuzzy Mutataint with a tail and teleporting powers?" He looked at her then Kurt then her agian. "An educated Guess." She showed him a half smile. Then slaped her forhead.. both  
of the guys turned and looked at her weirdly. "what was the purpose of that Frueline?" She tried not to giggle at his cute accent.. "Um Pietro." He zoomed infront of Kurt."Yes... Um.. I don't know any   
other Langueges" "A friend of yours was looking for you... Um.. whats his name, Yeah thats it Toad." He shook his head."What does frog boy want now?" "He was you to catch him some flys."   
Said Kurt "Funny Fuzz ball." The two started to blear insluts to each other. Fiamma walked off. She sliped onto a wall and started to read, It could have took them minutes to find her. Kurt *bamfed*  
In front of her. "So the "eh I dunno... he zoomed of to fine.. uh toad yeah. He told me what he wanted to my all in my lil old head. Teleapthy is a good secreate keeper." She looked from her book,   
"You can sit next to me, Im not gonna eat you." "No it looked like you where happy with Logans toast." This made her laugh, she had a light, quiet laugh. "He's so protective of his  
  
damn Toast." "Yes, but I haven't seen logan that happy, ever. How long have you knowen him?" She sighed rembering the days when her parents where alive."I met him, long ago when I   
came to vistit my Uncle... ever since then, he has been like an older brother. As he is with the rest of us 'Littlies'. "  
She gave a little sarcastic grin to him, and duig her head back into the book. " A big brothe eh? do you have any real brothers or sisters."  
she looked up at him, her eyes glisend with wetness, that had the look of tears.  
"Uh no, mom couldn't have any more children. I Uh think it was better this way... less people for my uncle to worry about."   
  
Later that night she had decied to sit outside, her plate sat acorss her knees and held in place by her chest. She left with worried looks and angery eyes.   
she asked nicely and tried to explane that the night was lovey, which it was, and she love to sitout side, which she did. Xaiver understood, he knew it was true, he knew  
her mum was like that too, logan knew she wanted to be outside, he knew ever snice she was little, she had a thing for the moon, he knew, cause she clawed him once just to go outside.  
He knew cause he possessed the mental pictures, he knew cause he keep bringing it up. It made him happy to tease her. and her him, just like real brothers and sisters. she finished he  
food, and sat the plastic red plate of the damp grass. it was her butt cold, but she was lost in the moon. Beside her she had a torch and a witchblade comic book. She liked witchblade,  
cause she felt at ease with the carricter sara and Nottingham.. also in private she seem to say "if Knottingham was a human, he would be hot." She gigled about it laid back  
  
and looked at the moon.....   
AHH the moon, being part ca everything was bright  
to her and the moon was like a giant glowing orb, a wannabe sun, thtat light has no affect to her. she use to think, that if she could get sun burned, and turned red like the sun, then she   
could get moon burned and turn plae like the moon. Her mother  
had extreamly pale skin. It was beautiful. ezspeacly with her amber eyes and her blonde hair. She looked down at her tendrilss, her pitch black hair, allmost a msytery to her family, was soft and   
  
so unlike her mothers."You where just ment to be a balck cat honey, a pretty soft, green eyed black cat." "And everyone knows, mum black cats are unlucky....." she sighed deeply, letting the smell of new   
dew and the air fill her senses. Thoughts filled her missguied head, of kurt, of Aue, of Sara pezzinine and Ian Nottingham.. about 1.00 she woke up, she was in her bed. Logan prolly brought her in. she changed   
inot, or more out of to her sleeping cloths and went back to sleep. One more day before she and Pietro would be on their date... she couldn't sleep after that. 


End file.
